Heavy trucks are known to experience “beaming,” which is the oscillation of the vehicle frame at the vehicle frame's resonate frequency in bending. These oscillations can be induced by random inputs from road geometry or tractive forces at the tire contact patch during acceleration or braking. Once the frame is excited, the vibrations impart forces on the driver that lead to throttle pedal oscillations at a similar frequency to the beaming frequency. Because the resulting throttle input (driving) frequency is close to the resonant frequency of the vehicle, the severity (i.e., amplitude) of the vehicle vibrations increases, culminating in an extremely harsh ride.